<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old money 旧梦 by lovesince1944</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507724">Old money 旧梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944'>lovesince1944</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, post s9, 瑞弩</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚历山大最后一个讲故事的老人死去了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Judith Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old money 旧梦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是搬文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>达里尔叔叔去世了。</p>
<p>发现的人不是我，而是他的狗，那条被他简单命名成狗的老狗的后代，我们从没搞清楚他到底是什么品种，那条狗在我二十一岁的时候去世。狗死掉那天达里尔叔叔带给我一瓶酒，他说我的到了法定饮酒年龄，可以试一试了。</p>
<p>我看过一本关于酒的书，达里尔叔叔给我的是被称作私酒的玩意儿，那东西很稀有，也很烈，但有个好听的名字。闪烁的月光[1]。我问他第一次喝酒是什么时候，他说八岁，被他父亲的朋友灌下去第一口酒，那时候他哥哥不在，他没法抵抗那群男人要他“变得更男人一点”的要求，他很讨厌那个味道，但是后来他很能喝酒。</p>
<p>私酒很难喝，我说我一辈子都不会再喝那东西，达里尔叔叔耸耸肩，一个人喝完了剩下的一瓶。他给我讲他和狗一起生活在林中的那些故事，那些年月。内容只是狗怎么陪伴他，他怎么教会他捡木棍，“他无师自通学会捡行尸的骨头，但是学不会捡树枝，操，他却第一天就跟着康妮捡树枝去了。”达里尔叔叔轻声说，“但他是条聪明的狗。”</p>
<p>我后来知道为什么我的童年他缺席了大部分，或者说我猜测我知道，妈妈告诉我他只是在寻找我爸爸的尸体，一部分的他不相信我爸爸已经死去，一部分的他又恐惧我爸爸变成行尸中的一员，我九岁时觉得那是一种忠诚，等到我十六岁开始明白情爱的时候，我觉得那也许是一种承诺。不是说我觉得达里尔叔叔是我父母关系中一个虎视眈眈的第三者，不是，他更像一个家庭中忠诚的护卫犬，只不过第一目标是我爸爸。</p>
<p>十七岁我向妈妈坦诚了我的疑问，问她这是不是很奇怪，我仍然爱达里尔叔叔，即使他和我爸爸有那样的过去。妈妈放声笑起来，说我是个小傻瓜，说我还只是个读了太多故事书的小女孩，那天我母亲轻轻抚摸我的脸庞，笑容柔软：“他和你爸爸，我和你爸爸，那不冲突，我第一次见到他的时候，他给你喂奶，而你小小的一团在他手臂里像个乖巧的娃娃……朱迪，你猜我嫉妒过吗？我没有，因为你不应该嫉妒一个人对你心爱女儿的爱，尤其当那份爱出自于达里尔。”</p>
<p>我本想问为什么不该嫉妒那一份出自达里尔叔叔的爱？因为这就是一夫一妻制度的矛盾，不允许另一种可能，因为感情总是自私。但我没有问，我觉得这不是妈妈能够解释的问题。</p>
<p>狗有两条崽子，他全部留在了身边，他说他不喜欢分开亲人，即便那只是狗。他也没有给两条狗崽取名字，只是一只叫女孩一只叫男孩，正好适合一公一母。发现他去世的狗是他的女孩，那条狗继承了她母亲的斑驳毛发，只有尾巴漆黑一片，我私底下叫她黑风，有点像我以前看过的奇幻小说里的雪狼名字。</p>
<p>那天早上我被黑风的抓门声吵醒，有时候达里尔叔叔还会跑出去打猎不在家，黑风就会到我家门前来寻找早饭，但没有哪天有这么早，外面还是一片漆黑，在夏天这意味着还不到凌晨三点。而且她叫得很急，抓门也很急，混合着哀叫和呜咽，我以为她受伤了，或者有行尸闯进了大门，我拿上刀冲出门，发现黑风已经吵醒了小半个社区。</p>
<p>艾伦叔叔和格雷西已经站在了街上，黑风看见我后焦急地冲回了她来的方向，我有点茫然地看着她，艾伦叔叔先反应过来了。</p>
<p>“出事了，朱迪，格雷西，你们先——”我没听完他的话就跟着黑风跑向了达里尔叔叔的屋子，就在我家不远，他住得靠近大门，原因是他喜欢看见门外。其实我打开门之前我已经有了预感，因为，因为就是那样，他已经不年轻了，没有良好的医疗条件，他的身体在年老后迎来了年轻的反噬，我看见他躺在床上，蜷成一团，背对着门，面对着窗，外头的月亮落了一半在他床上。</p>
<p>那一瞬间我想起二十一岁他带着我喝的私酒，那个名字，闪烁的月光。他对我说一个叫贝丝的女孩的故事，对我说她柔软的双手怎么为我裹好襁褓，怎么给我唱每一晚的安眠曲，怎么坚持在失散亲人的时候大喊着要喝酒。他看起来睡得很熟，像个婴儿，安全地在毯子的包围下陷入沉睡。黑风不再嚎叫，她跳上床蜷缩在达里尔叔叔脚边，而我站在门前，笨拙的不知道应该把手放在哪里。</p>
<p>其实那一瞬间我没有感觉，脑子里只有一声“哦”。然后就是无尽的空白，我突然不知道该做什么，我应该把人们叫起来吗？还是处理他的尸体，还是把他从床上搬下来放到地窖去安置？昨晚达里尔叔叔还说他会和我分享我父亲的过去，而现在那个过去和他一起睡着了。</p>
<p>我愣了很久，直到艾伦叔叔的手放在我肩膀上，我一个激灵转头看他，老人的目光安静落到达里尔叔叔身上，又看向门口。</p>
<p>我妈妈站在那儿，穿着睡衣，辫子乱七八糟，她同样是被黑风吵醒的，脚边站着另一条达里尔叔叔的狗，黑风的弟弟，那条狗同样跳上达里尔叔叔的床脚，发出脆弱的呜咽，妈妈把我抱进怀里，轻声说她来解决。</p>
<p>“没事的朱迪……没事的。”妈妈安抚我，但我脑子里还是一片空白，我转身走出门，坐在达里尔叔叔的门廊前面，然后学他的样子撑着脸，盯着我光着的脚趾。好像过了很久，人们抬起达里尔叔叔的尸体，送进地窖安置，母亲对艾伦叔叔他们低声嘱咐，然后所有人回到自己的屋子里，就像一件很小的事情，嘭的一声就发生了，然后就悄无声息。</p>
<p>我第二天早上醒来的时候头晕目眩，甚至我还以为昨晚是个梦，然后我意识到不是，我才开始哭，哭声很小，我缩回床单下，捂着脸流泪。我哭我能称之为“拥有”的某样东西失去了，达里尔叔叔，他是我成长中最稳定的存在，很多人来来去去，而他从没离开，只要他许诺，他就从不食言。甚至很多次他从死亡的边缘归来，对我说，贝丝曾预言这一切。</p>
<p>那次我在达里尔叔叔床边守了一晚，卡罗尔阿姨也没怎么休息，达里尔叔叔从枪伤的高烧和昏迷中捡回一条命，睁开眼的时候混沌如痴儿。“她说我会是站到最后的那个。”他低声说，像是回归昨日幻梦。他高烧未退，卡罗尔阿姨焦急地抚摸他额头，我端来水盆为他降温，他对我虚弱地笑，叫我小拽女。</p>
<p>很久没有人这样叫过我了，或者说，只有他这样叫过我，那是他给我的名字，只有他，没有别人。妈妈不这样叫我，艾伦叔叔不这样叫我，卡罗尔阿姨不这样叫我，只有他，就像我从来都是他的小姑娘。</p>
<p>那次受伤之后他就不再出去闯第一个了，也不再去海边或者森林中寻找我父亲的尸体。他花很多的时间在周边的森林打猎或者训练新人，我怀疑可能是妈妈那晚之后和他的彻夜长谈说动了他，或者是别的原因，我想不出来，也不能揣测。我和他常在水车旁聊天，他开始给我和RJ讲我爸爸的故事，不是我小时候听过的那些英雄版本，而是更普通的。</p>
<p>“我们去找补给品，路上遇到了耶稣，他长得确实很耶稣，大胡子，嬉皮士一样的鬼帽子，鬼知道他有名字叫保罗为什么还要自称耶稣，我和瑞克被他耍了，我们三个草地上玩老鹰捉小鸡的时候一整车补给全他妈掉水里了……然后我们把他带回来，知道了山顶寨的存在。你知道你爸爸的音乐品味很老吗？虽然我不怎么听音乐，但是那些上个世纪五十年代的玩意儿实在是……天，我现在觉得他就是为了恶心我。”达里尔叔叔谈到爸爸的时候眼睛里总像是有光，亮闪闪的，隐藏在他几乎没有变化的表情里，他用最僵硬的表情讲述最温暖的的过去，用故事补充我的记忆，让我得以寻求到一个真实的父亲。</p>
<p>很多亚历山大的孩子会去找他听故事，最开始他们都害怕他，因为达里尔爷爷是个住在社区边缘的脏兮兮怪人，但是狗欢迎所有孩子，孩子们也爱他，有几个孩子偷偷去给狗喂吃的，不小心撞上了达里尔叔叔，男人沉默看着那群孩子半天，最后轻飘飘说了一句“他吃生肉”。从那之后孩子们就不再害怕他，他们凑到他身边试图了解和平之前的一切斗争，达里尔叔叔讲那么几个简单的故事，让他们用自己的想象力扩展成一场巨大的史诗。艾伦叔叔对我开过玩笑，说他从前劝达里尔去要个孩子，他会是一个好爸爸，现在证明他所言不虚。没有多少人能看出达里尔叔叔面目后面那颗柔和的心，但我们知道。</p>
<p>后来卡罗尔阿姨去世，她握着他的手陷入长眠，妈妈说他们是彼此生命里缺少的那一块，达里尔叔叔从此更加沉默寡言，他给亚历山大的年轻孩子们讲更多的故事，爸爸，肖恩，洛丽，安德里亚，格伦，莫尔，赫歇尔，玛姬，贝丝，卡罗尔，耶稣，所有人。曾经有一个采石场，一个农场，一座监狱，妈妈有时候会加入他，说她第一次提着奶粉站在监狱门口时候的样子，他们会微笑一下，陷入彼此共有的回忆中去。</p>
<p>他去世了，死在一个漂亮的夜晚，一个月光漂亮落在他床边陪他的夜晚，至少他蜷缩在温暖的床铺里，有黑风陪伴着离开，没有伤痛也没有悲伤，他只是死去了。就像婴儿回归母亲的羊水，吮吸着胎盘和温暖阖上眼睛。</p>
<p>达里尔叔叔葬礼的晚上，我去找妈妈寻求一个答案，我问他爸爸知道吗，她说他知道。</p>
<p>“他知道，他当然知道，朱迪，我们都知道……”她轻声说，仿佛重新沉浸回一个昨日的梦，“但他给出的不是爱，朱迪，他给出的是忠诚，达里尔不明白什么是爱，他只知道什么叫对别人好，而他的好是忠诚和为之付出一切，他的忠诚永远给你父亲，他是他在这个世界上最重要的人。”</p>
<p>“他是他奋战的一切，你知道吗？朱迪，他不是为了活下去，或者过上正常的生活，天啊，不，达里尔的生活从不正常，他是为了你父亲一路奋战到现在，然后为了你父亲留下的一切继续奋战，那其中包括你，包括我，包括RJ，所以他的忠诚如今为你而来，你知道吗？你知道他曾经对你父亲说他愿意为你而死吗？为了卡尔而死？你知道他曾教过卡尔打猎，替瑞克去劝他不要生气吗？你知道他曾抱着你从亚历山大一路到山顶寨，你在他怀里像一朵小小的百合花吗？”</p>
<p>“……我不知道。”我低声说，“没有人会告诉我。”</p>
<p>达里尔叔叔葬礼的那天所有亚历山大人都在为他哀悼，玛姬阿姨从山顶寨带着赫歇尔来了，她很老了，却有种冷淡的美丽，她领导了山顶寨数十年，是一个伟大的领袖。她站在他的墓碑旁，微笑着叹息。</p>
<p>“贝丝说他会是活到最后的那个人，米琼恩……是她错了吗？”她问我妈妈，妈妈摇头。</p>
<p>“她没错，”妈妈说，“只是现在已经是最后了。”</p>
<p>我想，或许这就是达里尔叔叔能想象到的最后了，亚历山大安全地繁衍壮大，与山顶寨和海边旅馆的联盟足够稳定，行尸已经不是困扰新一代孩子们的难题，他们开始询问为什么不能离开这座墙，和要怎么样才能和心爱的男女孩去看一场电影。</p>
<p>这是达里尔叔叔想象的一切吗？他有经历过这些吗？恋爱，电影，周末的冰淇淋，秋天的果酱面包，仲夏夜的年庆盛典？有人送给他小马驹作为礼物吗？有人给他柔软的手绢和亲吻吗？有人站在他身边用整个世界的眼光看过他吗？</p>
<p>我不知道，但我甚至怀疑他自己也不知道。</p>
<p>玛姬阿姨脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，发出一声叹息，随即眼神沉淀下去，仿佛回到朦胧的过去，我怀疑这么多年她还是否能记住贝丝或者格伦的脸，但她唱起了歌，用她已经老去的声音：</p>
<p>我拥有的一切财富，我已经分享</p>
<p>我做过的所有伤害，我已经承受</p>
<p>我寻求智慧所做的一切，已经成了不可追的回忆</p>
<p>为我填满这杯离别酒吧，晚安，愿喜乐与你永伴[2]。</p>
<p>玛姬阿姨哭了起来，赫歇尔扶住她，我猜测她重新回到了一段连妈妈都不知道的回忆中去，或许和某个篝火中的夜晚和女孩的歌声有关，但我知道她不会告诉我，只有达里尔叔叔会告诉我。</p>
<p>但他已经死去了。</p>
<p>最后一个会在亚历山大讲故事的老人死去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>达里尔叔叔去世的某一个晚上我做了一个梦，我久违地梦见了爸爸和卡尔，卡尔还是十六岁的样子，带着那顶现在属于我的警长帽，他正拆开一罐巧克力豆分给达里尔叔叔，他们坐在沙发上讨论什么是XBOX。爸爸从酒柜里摸出两罐啤酒，他穿着衬衫和收腰牛仔裤，衬得那双腿有点奇怪的向外弯，他扔给达里尔叔叔一罐啤酒，达里尔叔叔就着他的手喝了一口，然后说这是娘们兮兮的东西，卡尔露出嫌恶的表情，然后他们看到了我。</p>
<p>“哦。”卡尔微微睁大了眼睛，看着我，“朱迪。”</p>
<p>爸爸和达里尔叔叔转过身，他们都看着我，我开始哭。“我想念你们，”我手足无措，“我每一天都想念你们。”</p>
<p>爸爸微笑起来，他真英俊，我知道为什么妈妈和达里尔叔叔都会爱他，他就像个完美的美国精神代表，漂亮的蓝眼睛和精致的高颧骨，他摸了摸我：“我知道。”</p>
<p>“但是宝贝，朱迪，不是现在，我们会再见的。”爸爸说，凑过来亲吻我的发顶，我在他的怀抱下哭泣，好像我又变成了九岁的那个小女孩，握着妈妈的刀在达里尔叔叔身边靠着他的腿，“你得回去，亲爱的，你得回去。”</p>
<p>我知道这是个梦，一个该死的梦，我充满脑子的想念组合成的幻觉，我不理解的感情和记忆组成的梦，他们都死了，爸爸，卡尔，达里尔，他们死了，而我在他们怀里说我想念他们，不过是在对那个不敢承认的自己说。我知道，我知道，但爸爸的怀抱该死的温暖。</p>
<p>“我知道。”我啜泣着重复，“我知道。”</p>
<p>然后我从床上睁开眼，黑风舔舐我的脸颊，而我早就泪流满面。</p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>很久以后，久到妈妈去世，玛姬阿姨去世，他们中的最后一个也去世，我们无意间发现了一个新的社区。他们自称自己为联邦，那里的领袖是个老人，仍背着一副抖擞的精神，站在我面前，蓝眼睛，穿着牛仔裤，腿部线条形成一种奇怪的外弯，但是并不丑陋。我向他自我介绍来自亚历山大，老人睁大了眼，我说我叫朱迪斯·格莱姆斯，而他颤抖起来，看着我，像看见了鬼魂或者最大的美梦。</p>
<p>“……朱迪。”他这样叫我。</p>
<p>FIN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[1]私酒的英文是moonshine，拆开后就是月光和闪耀两个词，这个纯粹是我自己站在朱迪角度理解，她没有那么多对多源单词的了解。</p>
<p>[2]贝丝在S3监狱时为所有人唱的歌，Parting Glass。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>